Last Kiss
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki and Crona suffer because his feelings for Soul, Black Star and Kid's an impossible love, by which they express their pain to sing the song Last Kiss Taylor Swift, SXM, B * SXT KXC


**Hello my dear readers , I come to them with a new one-shot from Soul Eater, where there is pain and anguish , heartbreak by breaking loves, this popped into my head when listening to Taylor Swift Last Kiss , give me a desire to mourn when I hear T_T this topic , which I will include in part of the fic, the protagonists are my favorite couples of this anime , SoulXMaka , KidXChrona and BlackStarXTsubaki .**

**Letito shows them the fic :**

**Declaimer : Soul Eater is not mine , or as much as I buy it for a trillion dollars, che bad .**

LAST KISS :

Maka, Tsubaki and Crona were completely nervous, going to sing at a festival for a million people , were well appointed and very cute , Maka was wearing a purple sleeveless dress with a black belt and black sandals , her hair was loose . Tsubaki wearing a turquoise blouse , white pants and a light blue shoes, also lost her hair, Chrona was wearing a pink shirt , a black skirt and some pink shoes.

For more beautiful than they looked all three , were heartbroken, their shattered souls , their hearts were shouting them shed tears , but she held.

- Girls said Chrona completely distressed and sad, do you think you will be able to sing? I think it 's going to go very wrong .

- No, no, no , no, do not say that Chrona , we will succeed - Maka tried to encourage vain , but she was also shattered memories of Soul made him much harm.

- Girls cheer said Tsubaki with his friendly tone I know this is very hard for the 3 , since all lost our loves, but remember that the music that we sing ... well , speaking of trouble, I ... I think the song will touch the heart of Soul , my Black Star and Kid , we could dedicate this issue we'll sing to them , because it expresses that still continue to love , let them.

You're right Tsubaki Maka said something lively with this, show them that we still love , I still remember how I had fun with Soul in the evenings.

- I do not stop thinking about those magical moments I spent with Kid- Chrona smiled tenderly , while gently adorned her cheeks in a blush .

- Neither do I keep remembering what I went with Black - Star said the brunette with her fist in the chest.

Out of nowhere the minds of the three girls began to fill with memories of relationships that if they REALLY thought engagements .

_Flash Back:_

_With Maka and Soul:_

_They kissed passionately , their tongues danced , their souls are synchronized better than ever , she watched the white-haired face , looked at the clock was 1:58 in the morning._

_Soul walked to the right ear and whispered Maka ... more_

_Maka - I love you , and never stop loving you, I'll do it until the last second of my life or maybe even in death you still love , my soul tells me now ._

_Maka begins to mourn before the boy said he loved , but they were tears of happiness, had never heard such beautiful as that phrase , the soul of the movie Ash screamed in joy._

_- I love you too Soul , I love you so , my heart is jumping for joy at what I just said - shoulder hugs I also love you after my death ._

_- Linda leaves to mourn , it hurts to see you shed tears._

_- They are tears of happiness._

_The Oji- red dried her face and kissed her again but this time gently fell to the bed and began to slide her clothes to be without them, they first made love._

_Upon awakening, she loved to wear clothing of Soul , to use even for a few minutes the black jacket white-haired ._

_- You look beautiful and cool with that dress - told Soul with their sharp teeth ._

_Thank Soul- smiled happily_

_In other weekend nights when they went dancing , Maka did not know why the wearing Soul , she just followed his steps. He enjoyed going through it all the time, was lost in his ruby eyes that both fell in love . In the tracks he was the more striking by contrast, not long ash blonde to dance , but I could feel their souls returned to synchronize._

_- What you do well Maka ._

_- No better than you._

_'You're improving in your footsteps - she blushes._

_- Did you notice?_

_- What?_

_- Our souls are being synced again._

_- Yes , I 'm realizing , is very cool ._

_With Tsubaki and Black Star_

_She was returning from a trip , I was happy to return to see Black Star, I loved him too , wanted to be with him and only him , I did not stay with anyone else._

_That day it rained, the drops zapateaban the pavement of the runway, where the wheels skidded air transport , but that did not matter at all. Off the plane and saw it there , happy to see her again , she also felt the same way , ran like never before and the blue-haired arms embraced ._

_Ore- Sama - missed you so much, my great Goddess said cheerfully , completely happy._

_- I missed you too much and my great God , she replied with tears of happiness in her eyes._

_Do not cry my beautiful Goddess._

_- Weep for joy , for happiness, so long passed , I missed you so much ._

_Tsubaki - I love you ._

_- I love you too Black Star_

_They kissed tenderly ._

_Every morning I got up she was wearing her boyfriend's clothes , some clothes you were pretty tight , but praise ninja she fell in love for a living._

_- You look better than me, my beautiful goddess._

_She blushed from head to toe , but smiled for him._

_Black -G- thanks ._

_The peliazul kissed her forehead , she was cast tomato, never witnessed a Black Star as sentimental._

_- I'll say it 1000 times and said Black Star Tsubaki - I love you ! I love you much , you're the most beautiful goddess I've ever met ._

_-Black Star, I love you too , you can not imagine how much I love you, if you leave me I would die of grief._

_He gets up and kisses her tenderly ._

_'Do not ever leave you._

_She smiles with happiness._

_With Chrona and Kid:_

_Chrona loved him too , loved walking through the halls of Shibusen with him, loved him lay his head on his shoulder , he loved his passion for symmetry, comfort loved , loved also see him walking with his hands in his pockets . Kid was everything to her ._

_Over time Chrona began considering a Shinigami- Sama as a great father, and he accepted her relationship with Kid, every time they two were with Shinigami- Sama , she could not help admiring the way her boyfriend greeted with his hand to his father._

_But what Kid Chrona loved most were his kisses, his touch, loved the way he did._

_On an afternoon in Death , Liz and Patty went shopping mansion , they both were they watching Charlie St. Cloud movie , starring Zac Efron (N / A : best known here in Latin America and Beyond the Sky ) , the Chrona invaded his emotional impulses and began to shed tears ._

_- What a beautiful film rose movie said sentimentally once the romantic movie , what did you think ? ..._

_He could not finish his question because formulating Kid interrupted kissing passionately._

_- It is prettier than you, 'he said softly , kissing then follow it ._

_- Thank you ... again be interrupted by another passionate kiss young shinigami ._

_That was another thing she loved, these interruptions of love, loved the way the words Kid cut young movie pink with her intoxicating kisses ._

_That same day in the evening they had their first time was the best time of their lives._

_When she ended up sleeping on the chest of her partner, then she dressed_

_With that sack that he used constantly ._

_Practically dressed in the costume of her boyfriend at night after making love, she loved to feel that delicious aroma coming from the black raven costume ._

_- You look beautiful , I think it would make it a beautiful and desirable shinigami smiled tenderly - sweet blush gaining by Chrona - how beautiful you are when you're blushing , Chrona ._

_- Thanks Kid , you are also very handsome and I have increasingly captivated , oh I forgot ... - could not finish, because these heady again witnessed such passionate kissing interruptions caused by Death the Kid._

_They lay in bed for the shinigami, after a few minutes she will realize that the guys in the amber eyes had fallen asleep , quietly took a infra- red camera and removed the flash, and then take a picture ._

_'It's so beautiful when suerme He thought._

_He lay winged him to sleep , and he could hear whispering ..._

_- I will love you for life Chrona , my soul does not belong to anyone but you, I love you till eternity._

_- I also love you to eternity Kid , you 're the reason of my life, I love you Kid_

_- I love you too Chrona ._

_But one day these beautiful three engagements were cut because the destination._

_With Maka and Soul:_

_- Maka 'said the sad completely albino._

_- If Soul? Asked tenderly oji -jade_

_At that time Soul kissed her as he had never done . The kiss was a mixture of passion , and their tongues were connected again , but it was tender, it was a different kiss each other ._

_It was YOUR LAST KISS ._

_Maka- of - nowhere her red seas , which were his eyes began to shed tears expressing sadness._

_- What is Soul? -Le Maka said with much anguish_

_'I can no longer our ._

_- Q - Q ... what? - Responded with heart and shattered_

_- Our relationship does not have any future , forgive me but my parents forced me to go back to my old life of music, and I demanded to end this beautiful relationship that I have with you._

_Soul - No , do not leave me please Maka 's eyes began to shed too many tears you 're everything to me ,do not leave me Soul , 'he began screaming her lungs out_

_- Sorry - Maka began to mourn stronger - tried to convince them there was no option but obviously I was angry and pretty but then I was sad , I had never felt so bad._

_I do not want you to leave me SoulI love you! With all my heartI love you much ! - She kept not mourn ._

_-Maka I love you too and you know I love you so much , had never felt anything like what I feel for you, you do not know how hard it is for me to say this ._

_Maka could feel the soul of Soul , this was completely off, devastated and very sad. Hers was in the same conditions. The timing of their souls had come to an end. Soul goes to the door and looks at her with sadness ._

_Maka - bye , ours is over here , never forget you, not me not forget me , I beg you , but one thing can be sure , I will love you until after my death , as I once told you so ._

_She goes up his eyes to see him one last time._

_Soul - bye , I tell my shattered soul , will never forget you , you're the best thing that could have happened , you do well , but never stop loving you ._

_Soul smiles last even with tears spilling down her cheeks without more to do and be left with a broken heart in two._

_With Tsubaki and Black Star_

_She was sitting on the couch in his apartment, when Black Star comes to see her one last time. I was completely sad, depressed, his eyes were shedding tears either ._

_-Black Star said worried something wrong?_

_- Tsubaki , I want to kiss you one last time._

_- How?_

_His lips were pressed by the Black Star, in a tender , passionate, powerful and magical kiss, was completely different from the kisses that were given above, it was the most amazing they had, it was his LAST KISS ._

_- Tsubaki- told crying like never before , our engagement is completed._

_- Q - Q ... did you say asked the girl with heart in two pieces - you ? ._

_- Ours should not continue more , is close to my late father relatives found me and forced me to finish this beautiful relationship with you , say I should go with them and I have no choice - he responded with his lama wound, shattered ._

_- How can that be? I do not want to leave my god crying loudly said , his world was falling apart in 1000 ._

_- My beautiful goddess I think this is easy for me to tell you? , Upset me , reproached them , but changed their minds , it is difficult to make them understand that the love I feel for you is very strong, practically they will not do , 'said with deep anguish ._

_I do not want to miss Black Star said crying even lowering his gaze to the floor , the brunette ._

_- I do not want to miss - Tsubaki replied taking her chin urging her to see him, I will not leave you, but I have to._

_-What you do well love._

_- I have to go, but one thing you can be sure I'll never forget you, and I implore you not to forget me , never stop loving you, as I told you over and 1000 times I love you much , you are the most beautiful goddess ever met._

_-Black Star! I'll never forget , you are the God of my universe , never stop loving you, my soul keep you forever._

_Good-bye my goddess._

_Good-bye my god ._

_Black Star goes running with tears in his eyes , was the last time they met, she stood in the corner , sat on the floor, his legs hugged , cried and wept disconsolately , and we would miss many._

_- I will love you forever Black Star_

_With Chrona and Kid:_

_She was in her apartment waiting for her lover, had a desire to see him, and suddenly there it was coming in, she realized that he was crying and so the distressed too ._

_Desperately Chrona said the young Shinigami ._

_- Kid, q - what happened, why are you ... might end as he was again interrupted by a kiss Kid, HE GAVE LAST KISS -no ? . It was the best of all , it was a mixture of love , passion, tenderness , was the most wonderful kiss ever given but it was also the last that would ever happen and something._

_-Kid , what's up? Chrona asked worried ._

_- Chrona - said - not stopping to mourn wanted to tell you that our beautiful and symmetrical relationship has no future ._

_- Q -qu ... what now? Asked with tears surrounding her cheeks why?_

_My father informed me that the supreme council of the Shinigami asked me and I'm forced to go completely , also demanded that I finish my engagement with you as soon as possible ._

_- It can not be! Kid I do not want to leave ! My life , my soul , everything belongs to you cried like never before_

_-I know! I do not wanna let you think it's easy for me to tell you all that I'm saying ? I told my father that I could not leave you, my heart is filled with you, he told me with great sadness that I had no choice , or yes you must go to these gods ._

_- I'll miss you ._

_- I also love not having will be fatal for me , never forget you, you 'll keep inside me for the rest of my life, do not know if we will see , I pray you do not forget me , once you had I told you I love you for all eternity and keep my life , I will love you until eternity._

_-Kid , you're the person I love most in this world, I'll never forget, your name will always be marked on my lips and in my soul , the only thing I wish is that you do well , and if you think you know I will love to eternity as I will , I will love you until eternity - Chrona kept mourn like Kid, their souls were shattered , they looked for the last time ._

_- Chrona I have to go , farewell my love._

_-To always love._

_Kid leaves the department pink-haired completely blinded by sadness , but she falls to the floor , her cries grew louder , never forget the boy that changed his life._

_Thanks to him, his life was completely different , thanks to him , she met the love happiness ._

_It had been two months since the three courtships ended, Maka, Tsubaki and Crona walked towards Shibusen , they knew nothing of the three boys who kept enamored , were in classes with Professor Stein, Maka was trying to make an effort in class , still could not overcome the painful and sad break with Soul , I missed him sitting winged it, the seat was empty , it was very difficult to move forward without him ._

_Tsubaki also felt bad , I missed hearing the ego of Black Star , was dolorso ._

_Crona tried to restrain her tears , missed both Kid, see winged missed it, missed that serious smile. The three guys missed them so much._

_The class was over, Maka reluctantly lowered , but suddenly the talk Ox and Kim_

_- Maka -le says Kim ._

_- If you guys? What ? Asked the blonde reluctantly ash_

_- The other day we were walking two, said Ox- and saw Soul ._

_- How? Asked Maka_

_- Yes, I saw Kim said she was very sad , he felt really bad about not being able to be with you._

_- He asked us to tell you that he still loves you , that you lie without saying that life goes on , that misses you and added much - Ox_

_Maka shed a few tears._

_- Maka asked, are you all right Kim ?_

_-N ... no, it's nothing , if you see him again tell him I still love him and miss him so much, that my life is not the same since he left._

_Ox and Kim nodded and went to recess. Moreover Tsubaki was talking with Kilik , and out of nowhere he told something about Black Star_

_- Tsubaki , the other day I came across Black Star on a mission I had, what I saw was very tiste , is no longer the same as usual , I said you strangely and much , he loves you deeply , without it you and is not a god Kilik said something moved._

_- Seriously Tsubaki- asked._

_Kilik nodded_

_- All right, if you see it again to tell him I still love him , I miss him so much, that my life has no meaning without him._

_Tsubaki - Okay if I see it again I will._

_Moreover Chrona was walking through the halls of Shibusen , releasing tears, nothing meets the Thompsons sisters._

_- Chrona ? Asked Liz_

_- S -si girls? Asked the rose movie trying to wipe the tears_

_- Are you okay asked most of the guns -le ? ._

_- Not really ... since Kid was the other half of me was turned off completely._

_- Just wanted to talk to him , 'said Patty._

_- Huh?_

_- Chrona yesterday went to see Shinigami Sama, and we contacted your ex in the mirror, and saw fully depressed, was very sad , his eyes were red from mourn for you, talk with him , he told us that he felt empty , you need to see you but it says he loves you like crazy, and misses you very much, says not having fatal Liz said something sad ._

_The movie begins to mourn pink girls desperately tried to calm her._

_- Chrona sure that you feel good?- Patty asked._

_-N -is nothing if reconnected with him tell him I still love him , my soul is empty without him, I love him like crazy , and my life is meaningless without love , I miss interrupts kisses when I was talking to him, I miss using your clothes , tell him I'll love you until eternity._

_Chrona crying broke into tears and ran off, the sisters watched with sadness._

_Maka, Tsubaki and Crona wanted to be with their boyfriends again, but fate is very selfish with them._

_The next day_

_The three girls went to Shibusen , Marie were in class when the class ended , the blonde calls the three girls ._

_- Maka, Tsubaki and Crona down please, 'said Marie ._

_The three girls obeyed._

_- What happens Marie? Asked Maka_

_Shinigami- Sama - spoke to me and said there was a festival in two weeks , as the three sing like angels wanted to ask them to sing at the festival what they say?_

_'Well ...' Maka- doubted what you two say ? I want to sing ._

_- For me there is no problem, I encourage Tsubaki said something kindly and encouraged._

_- S - if of course right, I want to do something good Chrona said with a tender smile ._

_Well - perfect - Marie smiled and he scored the same when they decided to Cancon going to sing me know ok?_

_-ok- three replied in unison._

_The three girls left the Shibusen walking slowly , were somewhat thoughtful ._

_- Girls- Maka said cutting the silence What music we sing ?_

_I do not know , I'm not sure Maka Tsubaki replied ._

_Well ... I thought Chrona - spoke , with everything that happened to us , I sincerely want to sing Taylor Swift Last Kiss ._

_The other two girls turned to her and smiled._

_- Chrona Maka said - that's a great idea._

_Yes, he says the lyrics of the song matches perfectly with what happened with Sou, l Black Star and Tsubaki said Kid- friendly - Chrona 're a genius._

_Thanks girls - Chrona said ._

_- I hope this song will touch your heart to Soul Maka said thinking about it._

_- I hope the same for Black Star_

_- And also with Kid._

_- Then go right now to my room to find the lyrics of Maka said , the other 2 nodded and went to the apartment of the movie ash , searched the lyrics printed three copies of the issue and chose the verses that touch them to each once they decided 3 returned to Shibusen to tell Marie about the song. The blonde was with Yumi , Stein , Sid and Spirit ,_

_Marie said Maka ._

_- If girls? Asked the death scyte_

_- We have decided we will sing the song that Tsubaki said kindly ._

_- Really? So fast? And what is it?_

_Last Kiss - Taylor Swift- three responded in unison._

_Wow - that beautiful song is it to express their love , truth penalties ? Asked something moved._

_- This is answered quite distressed Chrona ._

_'Do not you worry , I know that Soul , Black Star and Kid are becoming the subject - Marie said trying to encourage ._

_My baby - sing said Proud Spirit but was ignored by Maka_

_- The want to see singing emphatically interjected Stein_

_Believe us , we will give our best Tsubaki said very kindly._

_'Well , well,' said Sid- well ladies now rehearsing now Gravo them the instrumental sound of the song so you can sing ._

_The three girls began rehearsing the topic , the voice of them was beautiful, very beautiful singing , which attracted the attention of all students of Shibusen , everyone at the academy had their eyes on them._

_But Maka, Tsubaki and Crona could not stop thinking about Soul , Black Star and Death the Kid , the memory of the three boys tore their soul , but should try to give a little on your part so that your number comes their singing perfect._

_Finally the day of the festival arrived and that they were completely nervous._

End of Flash Back.

Missing only four numbers and it was time for them , shaking like jelly Chrona , Maka was nervous , Tsubaki was the same way I was Maka .

- God said Chrona nerves .

- Quiet Tsubaki said putting his hand on the shoulder of the movie pink - everything will be fine .

At that time Liz and Patty were present at the site .

- Girls- Liz said .

Hi Liz - and - Patty greeted Maka- what happens?

-Soul , Black Star and Kid are in the festival, came with the sole reason to see them sing three said most fully proud pistols.

The three singers were made future stone.

-De , really? Asked Chrona .

- So said Patty - Shinigami Sama warned them each through his mirror, the two of us we were there , Soul said he would do everything possible to come see Maka- the newly appointed blushed and smiled -Black Star wanted to hear you sing , and now it's here - Tsubaki blushed too, and Kid also said he would do everything to come to see on stage and Chrona finally here -le pink movie also blushed .

- All three are added together, Liz are sitting there in front of everyone, they say they can not wait to see them sing.

'I can not believe Maka said.

I knew they were coming Tsubaki said .

- We will sing proud Chrona said .

Suddenly the number of them was to begin, Marie begins with the keynote address .

- In Singing is an art of expressing the feelings that each person feels , is the gift of the world to reveal all the thought that the soul wants to present , three students of Shibusen will sing Taylor Swift Last Kiss .

- There they are said they are anxious Soul

I can not believe I sing , 'said Black Star

Angels - Sing , I assure Kid Proud said .

Amid applause, Maka, Tsubaki and Crona are present on stage, each with three microphones.

'Good evening ,' said Maka , now including two and I 'll sing this issue because what the letter says much coincides with what happened to us , and the three going to dedicate this song to our ex boyfriends, they still continue to love .

Maka Soul sees , she tried to hold back tears and told the public.

-Soul .

-Black Star Tsubaki said watching his beloved .

-Death the Kid - Chrona said looking at the young Shinigami .

The audience screamed with excitement , however were impressed newly appointed full, suddenly the music starts playing and Maka starts singing the theme .

**Last Kiss -Taylor Swift**

**Maka :**

**I still remeber the look on your face**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

**The Words That you whispered for just us to know**

**You Told me you loved me , so why did you go?**

**wait**

**wait**

Soul begins to mourn

**Tsubaki:**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement , I ran off the plane**

**That silent night In the beat of your heart**

**The jumps through your shirt , I can still feel your arms**

Black Star begins to sob

**The three girls :**

**Now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I do not know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**I never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name forever the name on my lips**

**Maka :**

**I do remember swinging your step**

**The life of the party , you showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in**

**Not much for dancing before you I did**

**Chrona :**

**Because I love your hand shake greeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hand in your pockets**

**How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day I do not miss those rude interruptions**

Kid breaks into tears.

**The three girls :**

**And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I do not know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**I never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name forever the name on my lips**

**Chrona :**

**For I'll watch your life in pictures**

**Like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**I hope it 's nice where you are**

**Tsubaki:**

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**

**If something reminds you, you wish you had stayed**

**You can plan for a changing , the weather and time**

**But I've never planned on you changing your mind**

**The three girls :**

**So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I do not know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**I never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last ...**

Suddenly, the three boys suddenly stopped and started clapping loudly, followed by the rest of the public.

-I love you Maka , beautiful you sing , 'cried Soul , Maka began to hear mourn happiness

-I love you Tsubaki or goddesses sing better than you! - Praised the ninja, Tsubaki meanwhile begins to shed tears.

-I love you Crona , neither the angels sing so beautiful as you did , 'cried Kid, Chrona breaks into tears .

The three girls off the stage , Sou, Black Star and Kid running target , even with tears in his eyes to embrace the owners of their hearts.

And they did, the embraced, longed for , they could not be happier now .

Although these three loves were impossible never stopped loving .

Finally met his sayings, Soul Maka loved up even after his death.

Black Star Tsubaki loved forever.

And Kid Chrona loved for all eternity .

**That concludes this fic , what you think? Give me a desire to mourn with this song , which I really love this theme Taylor Swift.**

**Well goodbye Letito**

**I beg you to put reviews , please be implore knees please, please . A kiss to all**

**Bye .**


End file.
